


Lucifer

by Agent047



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Also plot twist because laura has a bleep, Because laura is too serious and carmilla is a grinning lil shit, Because whats the difference really, Carmilla as Lucifer, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hollstein - Freeform, Hollstein personality clash, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Laura as a detective obviously, Lucifer AU, My First Work in This Fandom, Not sexual or anything like that tho ya little pervs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent047/pseuds/Agent047
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning...</p>
<p>The angel Lucifer was cast out of heaven and was condemned to rule hell for all eternity.</p>
<p>Until she decided to take a vacation.<br/>---</p>
<p>Tired and bored of the underworld, Carmilla Lucifer Karnstein leaves her throne and decides to spend her time on the City of Angels - Los Angeles. She finds herself caught in a web of crime scenes, family disputes, nightclubs and angry cute detectives, as she starts to feel something she hasn’t felt before – Care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic for Carmilla y'all. Please bear with its shittyness. 
> 
> This is based on the new Fox series, cleverly titled 'LUCIFER'. I own nothing about the show, and just a fact: The series is actually set to air not until January 2016, but the pilot episode got leaked online lol. It looked great though!   
> Also, I suggest watching the series trailer on youtube by fox. It's really great!
> 
> Anyways, here goes nothing...

_I know I can’t slow down, I can’t hold back_

_Though you know, I wish I could_

_Oh no, there ain’t no rest for the wicked_

_Until we close our eyes for good~_

Loud music blasted through a supercilious shiny, black 2015 Camaro convertible, its windows and top down, as it zoomed past the brightly lit late night streets of Los Angeles in a speed that is quite past the legal limits. The driver behind the wheel oblivious, or rather choosing to ignore the fact that she was about to drive past a lone police night patrol clearly on duty, as she tapped her fingers at the outer chassis of her ridiculously expensive car in time with the loud music playing.

As expected, the night patrol quickly tailed the speeding black car as it rode past him with his police motorcycle. Complete with its loud obnoxious sirens and its red and blue police lights. The sole occupant of the black car smirks as she didn’t need to glance at her rearview to know she was about to be pulled over by a police officer.

Begrudgingly, she did pull over at the sidewalk with a small sigh, the police stopping beside her car and quickly hopping off the bike to get to her.

“Your music’s too loud! Turn it down, ma’am!” The officer shouts over the music as he pulls down his helmet.

The female driver simply smiles innocently up at him, pretending she didn’t hear the officer through her loud music, just to rile him up a bit because _why the fuck not?_

The officer sends a glare in return. “Turn your music down ma’am!” He shouts again while using irritated hand gestures to show he was not buying it.

“Sorry.” The driver chuckled and then swiftly turned her music off. She looked back up to the officer with a tight smile that’s supposed to be sarcastic, but turned out to be a bit too charming.

The officer ignored it. “You know why I pulled you over?” He asks, expression stoic. Having to deal with asses in an almost nightly basis makes him immune to these kinds of delaying tactics.

She wasn’t delaying though, just having a bit of fun.

She licked her lips. “Well obviously, you felt the need to exercise your limited powers and punish me for ignoring the speed limit.” She states smoothly, her British accent prominent, as if she was simply talking to a friend. “It’s okay,” She held up a placating hand to the officer with an easy smile, the other hand still resting comfortably on the steering wheel. “I understand. You see, I like to punish people too.” She easily shakes her head a bit, eyes narrowing up at nothing and something at the same time like she was thinking hard about something. “Or at least I used too.” Then she casually smiles again up at him like she didn’t say something out of the ordinary.

The officer stares back at her and then shakes his head at what the fuck just happened with their conversation. Choosing to ignore the strangeness of the woman, and subconsciously adding this conversation up to the list of ‘weird people he’s encountered while on duty’, he looks at her again then points to her dashboard “License or registration, please.”

She sighs. He’s clearly no fun. “Coming right up.”

She suddenly pulls a wad of cash from her wallet and starts to count some money, flicking her fingers as she counted.

The officer looks back dumbfounded.

The female driver continues to nonchalantly flick through her cash.

“Are you trying to bribe me, ma’am??” He asks infuriated, but mostly shocked.

“Yes, of course.” The woman chuckles as if the officer just asked the most ridiculous thing on earth. Then she smiles easily up at him as she hands him a thick pile of cash.

The officer stares dumbly back at her.

“Is it not enough?” She genuinely asks, clearly confused by his reaction, then shrugs while still smirking as she proceeds to get more money. If he wanted more, then really it’s no problem. “Then take some more, it’s only money--“

“It’s against the law, ma’am!”

She laughs. “You people are funny about your laws, aren’t you?”

She smiles lopsidedly up at him as she stops counting her money. She gazes up at the officer, her eyes calm and easy but quite disconcerting at the same time.

The officer looks back uneasily, a bit unnerved by the change in her vibe.

The driver continues to stare at him, looking him straight in the eyes. Her smile turns a bit more tight and wide... and becoming a bit more disturbing for the officer’s liking. “You break the law sometimes, don’t you?” The woman’s voice was smooth and her accent heavy.

Suddenly, it feels like the air between them is shifting. But the officer doesn’t seem to ponder over it as he feels like he’s entering in a daze of some sort.

“...Sometimes. I put my sirens on and drive really fast, for no reason at all.” He continues with a proud spaced smile, a far cry from the cold police officer from earlier. “Just cause I can.”

The woman grins back at him. “Right?! Why wouldn’t you? It’s fun!” Mirth never leaving her charming smiles. “Feels nice to get away with something, isn’t it?”

“Yeah...” The officer smiles back, voice soft and dazed. And then all of a sudden, he seems to snap out of it. Finally realizing what he did, or said out loud, his brows furrowed nervously as he bit his lip.

“Uh, it’s okay officer.” She genuinely appeases him, noticing his change of character. “People like to tell me things.” She continues, her amused smirk back in place, eyes playfully narrowed. “Those deep, dark, naughty little desires that are on their mind. It’s a gift.” Then she easily smiles up at him again as if they weren’t talking and experiencing weird things in the middle of the night “Must be something about this face.”

The officer looks back, face a bit doubtful and still spacey.

She raises a brow. “You’re tempted to keep it aren’t you?” She asks, referring to the money on her hand.

He nods uneasily.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Permission?” She says with furrowed brows. “Why, take it.” She urges the guy genuinely, stretching out her arm a bit to him, cash clutched in her pale hand. “Buy yourself something pretty, you deserve it.” She smiles.

The officer looks at the hand for a moment then slowly takes the money.

The woman smoothly takes back her arm to reach for the steering wheel, still smirking easily like they didn’t do something illegal in the dark streets of L.A. “If you don’t mind, I must be on my way.” She continues politely, her posh accent heavy through the near empty road.

“Oh! Yeah, of course.” The officer states, sounding more lively this time. He seemed to snap out of the weird funk he seemed to just have, and just accepted the fact that he did something not quite right. The world is just gonna have to get over it. “Don’t let me keep you.” He smiles at her one last time, and they share a short laugh. Then he promptly leaves for his motorcycle.

“You too, officer!” She loudly says to the retreating guy. She buckles up and starts her car. “You too.”

Then she zooms past the LA night streets once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a while of driving, she finally stops at a sophisticated-looking establishment. Loud music was pumping through the building and bright colourful lights flashing from the inside. Outside, you can see a queue of people orderly kept on the side by red velvet ropes and two bouncers near a glass entrance.

She stops her car by the front.

People on the line promptly looked over at the ridiculously luxurious black car that seemed to appear all of a sudden. And then becoming more in awe and curious at the slender figure hopping out. An ethereally pale woman hops out the said car. She seems to have the sharpest features known to mankind, from her elegantly pointed nose, to her finely carved jaw line, the dark elusive eyes and those sharp eyebrows and those long dark curly tresses.

I mean,

Who could really look away?

So they stared.

After hopping out from her car, her hand swiftly moves to close together the single button of her sleek black blazer. Her slim form becoming more prominent through the simple white dress shirt she has on underneath. Partnered with a bottom of lean skinny black slacks and black leather oxford shoes, her heels tapped cleanly on the concrete as she walked.

“Boss!” A bellboy approaches her.

She throws her car keys at the boy and smiles gratefully at him. The boy catches it with a smile of his own, and gets in her car to properly park it as she continues swiftly inside the establishment.

The upscale nightclub she wholly owns and is famous among the high-end people of Los Angeles.

‘LUX’, is what they call the place.

Once inside, she was immediately greeted by a mixture of dim and bright colourful lights, loud music, and various swarms of people scattered all over the club. Most of them wearing corporate attires like they just got out of their work offices, and the usual skimpy dresses. Few waiters and waitresses can be seen walking by, wearing edgy formal server attires.

One happens to greet her as she walks by, serving her a glass of martini. She thanks the server with an easy smile and continues walking through the club, not missing the hungry looks she gets, mostly from the female variety.

She smirks wider.

She continued walking ‘til she reaches the stairs where the VIP booths are located and goes up. Once she reaches the top floor, she swiftly walks over to stand by dark elegant wooden and metal railings of the area, overlooking the whole of her nightclub. Her left hand tucked in her pocket, and her right holding her glass as she sips her martini. She gives the place one last fleeting look, the various lights reflecting on her deep black eyes, before retreating down again and making her way to the bar.

“Where have you been?” Says the bartender, his back towards her, leaning against the glass bar as he lazily cleans a glass with a towel.

She takes a seat at a stool. His back still facing her “All holed up in the shadows, copulating with a young woman named faith.” She smirks up at him. “It’s ironic, isn’t it?”

Suddenly, a woman stands up from behind the bar and below the bartender. It gave away the fact that they were doing some _pretty_ promiscuous things from behind and underneath the bar.

“Thank you, darling.” The bartender grins roguishly at the woman before she left. Then, he turns his back over to face her.

She chuckles at his antics. “You little devil.”

“What?” He grins back impishly. “I dropped something.”

“I’m sure you did.”

He smirks. “Now, Carmilla, I _am_ a big fan of sex.” He replies while preparing a drink.

“Obviously.” She states while playing with her glass.

“But I didn’t leave hell to become a bartender.” He continued. “Shouldn’t you be spending your valuable time doing something...” he pauses from his task to look lazily up at Carmilla “...Significant?”

She scoffs. This again.

“You’re the lord of hell, for cryin’ out loud.” Will says, handing her a drink.

“I’m retired.” She takes the drink. “I’ve got nothing but time.” She finishes the drink quickly and slightly raises the glass, “Thank you.”

Will gives her a look, but prepares another drink nonetheless. The noise of the club permeating through their conversation.

Suddenly, they both notice the air shift. Both the time and their surroundings slow down.

Will looks behind Carmilla. “I think you have a visitor.”

Carmilla sighs deeply, already having an idea who it might be. She proceeds to take the two made drinks in front of her courtesy of Will. She raises her brows tiredly as she leaves and turns her back to Will, approaching her visitor. She makes her way to a booth and sits upon it.

The said visitor also making her way to the dark haired devil.

“Mattie, how’s it going big sis?” Carmilla greets offhandedly and sitting quite comfortably on the booth. Long legs crossed.

Mattie, an emissary of God and the sister of Carmilla, doesn’t seem fazed and looks back coldly at the girl. Her all black attire quite intimidating, but not for the lord of hell. “Your return to the underworld has been requested.” The dark woman’s voice clean, cold and straight to business.

“Oh! Right, okay.” Carmilla promptly lets go of her drink and sifts through her dark blazer. “Let me just uh, check my calendar...” She procures a used napkin. “Yeah, here it is, hmm...” She acts to read the piece of tissue, “The seventh-of-never, through to the fifteenth-of-ain’t-gonna-happen, how’s that work for you guys?” She looks back at Mattie, brows raised expectantly.

Mattie just stares back stoically, unfazed by her sister’s antics.

Carmilla sighs. “Look, remind _mum_ that I quit hell cause I’m sick and tired of playing a part on her play—“

“I’m gonna warn you again, since you’re disrespecting our mother, Lucifer.”

“Yeah, well our mother has been disrespecting _me_ since the beginning of time,” Carmilla raises a brow at her sister, “So, pot-kettle don’t you think?”

“You,” Mattie gazes hard at her, “are a mockery of _everything_ divine.”

Carmilla dramatically puts a hand at her chest and sincerely speaks. “Why, thank you.” She continues, “Thank you, but, lately I’ve been doing a fair amount of thinking.” The devil sits a bit forward from her position. “Now, do you think I’m the devil cause I’m inherently evil? Just because dear old mum decided I was?”

Mattie pauses. Then she shakes her head and furrows her brows, giving Carmilla a look. “What exactly do you think happens when the devil leaves hell?”

Carmilla lazily scoffs and turns to look away, already bored with the conversation, but Mattie swiftly gets a hold of her shoulders in a tight grip, looking her straight in the eyes.

“All of those demons,” The older sister starts, her gaze seriously boring into Carmilla’s. “All of those tormented, tortured souls. Where do you think they go?”

The younger of the two shrugs off her sister’s grip and leans close to her face. She speaks lowly, “Don’t know. Don’t care.” Then she smiles sardonically. “Not my problem sis.” She leans back and takes a sip at her drink, “So, consider the position open.” She smiles, “And you, my pretty sister, can go to hell.”

All of a sudden, Mattie’s dark wings sprung out from her back, the sharp ends quickly going to Carmilla’s neck threateningly but not quite touching the devil.

They gaze hard at each other.

“Go on then, if you think mother’s upset now...” Carmilla calmly states.

Mattie chuckles darkly back at her sister. “You know,” She swiftly retracts her wings. “Mother won’t be so merciful for much longer.”

Then she disappears, leaving Carmilla staring hard at nothing while softly clutching her neck. Her surroundings going back to normal, and time continuing to its normal pace.

xxxxxxxxxxx

After a while, the brunette leaves outside to the back of the club to clear her head a bit. She and her sister Matska didn’t always see eye to eye. Like her and her mum. And maybe she blames their mum for that, for putting too much influence in Mattie that she stopped being the fun sister Carmilla has, or used to have.

Well to be honest, she always blames her mum for everything remotely wrong in her life, not just her sister.

Okay, so maybe that’s a bit of a stretch, but she’s the reason why Carmilla was the lord of hell, the queen of the underworld.

Or ya know, _Lucifer_.

The most famous moniker she seems to have. Why humans we’re more fond of her second name? She’ll never know.

You see, she was sick and tired, and quite frankly bored. Lifetimes and lifetimes of ruling the underworld is a bit tiring, and yeah, at first it was fun but you can only take so much of tortured souls and demons and what not. Especially, if you’ve been doing it since the beginning of time. So she retired and left her throne from down under without so much as a goodbye notice. _Mum is just gonna have to deal with it_ , cause it’s not like she asked to be the ruler of hell. Her mother decided that, so she should be the one to fix it. Or find a replacement.

Leaning against a wall, she lazily plays with a silver coin. The thing seeming to defy the laws of physics and gravity as it floats above her open palm. Having a closer look at the coin, you can see on one side an engraving of a triangle of some sort with the words ‘In God We Trust’ above it and ‘Carmilla Lucifer Karnstein’ engraved below it. On the other side though, her name is still carved below but the figure is a star with a head of a goat in its centre, complete with large pointed horns, and above the figure are the words ‘In God We are Damned’.

She continues to play with the silver coin absentmindedly, until a limo screechingly halts in front of her. She turns to look up through her bangs.

The window panel of the limo slides down and inside shows a gorgeous blonde woman. “Hey you, remember me?” The girl smiles.

Carmilla elegantly pushes off the wall and tilts her head, eyes narrowing apprehensively at the girl. “You’re famous, aren’t you? Elle, isn’t it?”

The blonde rolls her eyes in return then smiles playfully.

“Can I have your autograph?” Carmilla teasingly asks with a grin.

Elle laughs at her antics. “If I can have a drink.” She smiles wide at the devil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two girls found themselves sitting at a VIP booth back inside the club, positioned next to each other. Carmilla’s arm lazily thrown over the back of the booth behind Elle.

“So, are you telling me why you really came back?” The dark haired devil asks while taking a sip from her drink, her legs elegantly crossed.

Elle looks over at her, eyes serious and uneasy. “There’s something I need to know.”

Carmilla gives the girl her attention, looking at the blonde over the rim of the raised glass on her hand. “What’s that?”

“Did I...” Elle pauses, gazing back at the brunette. “Sold my soul to the devil?”

The devil herself chuckles smoothly. “Well, that would imply the devil _is_ actually interested in your soul.” She puts down her drink and turns to the other girl. “Look, all I did was introduce you to a few key people who owed me a few favours, that’s all.” She shrugs, truthfully.

“I mean with all the good, came a hell of a lot of bad...” Elle says back softly, looking forlornly at their table.

“Oh, right, so the devil made you do it, did she?” Carmilla asked rhetorically. “The alcohol and the drugs, the topless selfies,” She raises her brow haughtily. “The choice is on you, my dear.” She continues, “I mean, Baron Vordenberg? I can’t believe you almost married that sweaty, little imp.”

“He produced my album, you introduced me to him!” The blonde defended.

“I suggested you work with him, not sleep with him.”

“Well, I...” Elle sways, “I got confused.”

“And you left him at the altar.”

“Yeah... That was rude of me.”

“No, actually, I quite enjoyed that bit.” Carmilla smirks.

Elle laughs at that.

“You know, he trapped me in the bathroom at the Grammy’s. Said he wanted to get back together. Then I hear he’s marrying a supermodel. This weekend!” She laughs, then adds unhappily, “and I’m jealous.” She sighs deeply. “God, I’m a mess.”

Carmilla takes a moment to look pitifully at the girl sitting beside her. The devil feels something stir within her, kind of like the way she felt when she made the decision to leave hell. But also, this time it felt different.

The same but different.

Whatever the hell that means. These newfound emotions are quite confusing.

She proceeds to speak casually, accent heavy. “God has nothing to do with your mess.”

Elle gazes back at the brunette as Carmilla gracefully puts down her glass at the table in front of them.

“You didn’t sell your soul, Elle.” The devil turns to her and looks back at the blonde’s eyes. “But you do owe me a favour.”

Elle looks up at her apprehensively. “I’m scared.”

“You should be. Cause what I’m about to ask is gonna be quite difficult for you.” The brunette replies softly. Her dark eyes still gazing steadily at the blonde’s. It felt unnerving really, but Elle can see a lingering softness behind them.

Elle gulps.

Then Carmilla continues. “Pull yourself together.”

The blonde looked back, shocked at the brunette’s words. Clearly, that was not what she was expecting from Carmilla.

Well, okay, Carmilla has never really done her any harm and is quite a good friend of hers. Possibly, the only true friend she has in her life right now. But also she was Carmilla, the mysterious woman who oozed power, confidence and sexiness, and the most elusive person she knows. The woman behind why Elle suddenly entered the limelight and became a famous pop star without so much as breaking a sweat.

“That’s it. That’s all I’m asking.” The brunette continues.

Elle looks like she’s about to cry. Carmilla’s eyes are so sincere and dark as the night, but _so_ , so soft.

“You’re wasting your talent, your life.” Carmilla then smiles charmingly and encouragingly, “So pull it together, yeah?”

And then Elle swiftly leans in for a hug.

Carmilla accepts and kisses her forehead softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few more drinks, the two women can be seen walking out on the sidewalks. Elle’s arm snug between the crook of Carmilla’s elbow and her side as they walked casually.

“I’m gonna do as you asked.” Elle states firmly to the brunette. “I’m gonna get it together. I promise, Carmilla.”

Carmilla chuckles, her free hand tucked in her pocket as they walked. “Look, it’s not about me.” She stops and turns to stand in front of Elle, facing her. “What happens now, it’s up to you. Okay?” She raises her brows comfortingly.

The blonde looks back, smiling softly. Feeling a lot more free and put together than she had been for a while now.

Carmilla can see the tears near welling up in the blonde’s eyes. She smiles softly. “Come here, you.”

Then they hug comfortingly.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

Gunshots ring out through the night, and the next thing Carmilla knows, she and Elle are falling down hard on the pavement.


	2. Chapter 2

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

Gunshots ring out through the night, and the next thing Carmilla knows, she and Elle are falling down hard on the pavement. The glass panels of the store behind shatters around the two as they fell.

The car where the gunshots came from skids loudly in the middle of the road and an oncoming bus spears to its side, both of the vehicles crashing to a pole on the sidewalk.

The silence of the evening was cut with the sounds of crashes and vehicle sirens going off all over the road. Dark smoke fills the night air.

Carmilla gasps sharply with a start, her upper body rising from the pavement as she gets a hold of her bearings. The first thing she sees is the two wrecked vehicles in front of her.

She quickly turns to her side.

Elle was lifelessly lying down on the cold ground. Her thin body bloodied all over from the gunshots and shards of glass. Her blue eyes wide open as her head hangs on its side.

Carmilla breathes shakily.

The devil swiftly stands up. The sound of her heels hitting the pavement, echoing in the night as she walks directly to the scene of the car crash, her whole body clean and unscathed. She peers hard inside the four-wheeler stuck between a pole and the head of a bus.

“Oh no, no, no. Not yet.” She speaks smoothly, voice dark and calm as she sees the person inside the car on his last breaths.

She grabs him by the chest so he’s facing her. The guy is gasping harshly, blood dripping down his head.

“What did you do??” Carmilla asks, a hint of panic in her otherwise calm tone.

“I’m sorry...” The guy looks frighteningly up at the brunette’s pure black, wide demonic eyes.

“Sorry?” Her grip of the guy never faltering as she speaks darkly. “Why did you end her life?”

The guy breathes faster, his vision darkening. “W-why ask...? Money...”

Carmilla stares.

“Money?” Her gaze turns darker, if possible. “Oh, it’s times like these I wish I was still in hell. All the fun activities that I’d plan for you.” Her voice though calm, becomes more rough and unsteady.

“H-hey now, I just pulled the trigger.” He gasps sharply one last time, then turns limp in Carmilla’s grip.

The brunette stares hard at his face one more time, her eyes becoming the mixed shade of black and red, before promptly letting go of the dead guy and standing herself straight. She walks back to where Elle’s body is laid, looks at her one last time before walking back to the club.

xxxxxxxxxx

Police cars and medics lined the streets. Their lights brightening up the sidewalk. Various other cars and other people filled up the streets, most of whom are just trying to get it on the _‘show business of it all’_. Which is understandable, but really, it’s making the police harder to do their job.

A lone car skids to a halt near the crash and crime scene. A small honey-haired woman in a power suit hastily hops out the vehicle, her eyes quickly scanning the sight. She quickly passes through the yellow police line taped across the area, no one bothering to stop her. She stops at the sight of the car wrecked between the pole and the bus, standing near it where she can peer inside at the dead body of the suspected gunman.

“You wanna hear what I got so far?” A guy, looking to be in his late twenties and in a grey suit, approaches the small blonde.

The blonde takes another look at the scene before straightening up and facing the man. “Lieutenant said this is my case.”

The man takes a step closer, hands on his hips. “Yes Laura, it’s your case.” He sighs as he sees the woman start to peer meticulously again at the body inside the car. “Don’t waste your time. It’s an easy one.”

Laura ignores him and continues to examine the scene.

The man continues. “That’s our bad guy, Bash Evans. He’s a low-level drug dealer.” He lifts up two clear zip-locks containing drugs, and gestures to the blonde. “We found this in his pocket, and this in Elle’s purse. So, it’s obviously drug related. She probably owed him a bunch of money or something. Elle’s not exactly selling out stadiums these days.”

“And how did you know that he’s low-level?” Laura asks.

“With his car. It’s pretty crappy, didn’t you see?”

“Did you look at his watch?” Laura counters, brows raised and arms crossed. “That thing ain’t cheap.”

“It’s probably fake.” The guy replies. He gives Laura a look but the blonde is already turning around to scan more of the scene. He follows slowly. “There’s gonna be a lot of attention on this case, Laura. I wouldn’t pick too hard on it. Especially, after Lustig Street.”

Laura turns to face him. “I asked for this case _because_ of Lustig Street, Jessie.”

Jessie shakes his head and looks away.

“So, anyway,” The blonde continues. “Witnesses?”

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Carmilla Lucifer Karnstein.”

Laura pauses from writing on her small notepad. “Is that a... stage name or something?” She peers at the brunette sitting on a baby grand, playing nonchalantly on it.

The brunette chuckles, then looks at the detective with a smirk. “God-given, I’m afraid.”

Laura stares blankly at her.

After asking for witnesses with Jessie, the other police officers showed her the way to a near nightclub called LUX. Whatever the hell that name stands for. They told her the owner was probably the only witness worth interrogating.

Well, now she’s starting to doubt that.

“Wait,” The dark-haired girl stops playing with her piano and sits up straighter, her black eyes narrowing at the blonde. “You look familiar, have we met before?” Her accent heavy, her tone genuinely curious.

Laura blinks, unfazed by the question. “Uh, yeah. Three minutes ago. And I’m asking the questions.”

Carmilla raises her eyebrows amusedly.

“Now tell me about your relationship with the victim.” Laura continues, hands poised, ready to take down notes.

“Well, she used to work here.” The brunette forgoes her piano-playing and opts to sit sideways on the small piano bench, her thighs straddling the seat to get a better view of the detective standing on the piano’s side. Her face looks up charmingly at the small blonde.

_Not that Laura was noticing this._

And not that the detective was bad herself, in fact, Carmilla is finding the blonde to be quite the looker. She’s seen enough gorgeous girls to last her more than a lifetime, but there’s something about the detective’s face and whole personality that feeds the devil’s curiosity and attention. Maybe it’s because her beauty is so simple that it’s practically effortless for her to look this beautiful.

 _Plus she’s cute_.

“A few years back, I would accompany her while she sang. Then she became a big star until someone decided to end her life.”

“Did you know the shooter?”

“No, but we did have an interesting little chat just before he... kicked off.” Carmilla looks at Laura. “I asked him why he did it.”

Laura raises a brow. “Huh, let’s play cop now, do you?”

The devil chuckles. “No. I just like to play in general, detective.” She tilts her head. “What about you?”

Laura ignores her. “So you had a conversation with a dead guy?”

“Oh no, no.” The devil explains quickly. “He wasn’t quite dead, his soul hasn’t crashed the threshold.”

The blonde stares for a moment. “Right... Did he tell you why he did it?”

“Why, money, of course. You humans love your money, don’t you?” She calmly takes a sip from a drink.

Laura nods her head slowly, not sure what to answer to that, but she could care less about the money and the point Carmilla was making. So she plays along. “Why yes. Yes we do. Now, what planet are you from? London?” She refers to the woman’s accent.

Carmilla chuckles and continues. “You see, he also said, ‘I just pulled the trigger.’ Now, don’t you think that’s interesting?”

Laura’s arms move low, putting down her notepad. “Elle was shot to death by a drug dealer. And looks like Elle herself kept the guy pretty busy. You know it’s sad, it’s ugly, but it’s not exactly rocket science. Something probably wouldn’t sell between them. So she gets riddled with bullets, and the universe decided to be nice tonight and takes him out with a car crash.”

“You know it doesn’t work like that detective.” Carmilla pauses. “It’s quite a neatly wrapped little present for the LAPD, don’t you think?”

The detective leans closer. “Why don’t _you_ tell _me_ something?”

The devil raises her brows.

“How does _she_ end up dying in a hailstorm of bullets and you get away without so much as a scratch? I think that’s interesting, don’t you?”

“The benefits of immortality.” Carmilla answers easily, leaning back nonchalantly to take a sip from her glass.

The detective blinks. “Immortality, hmm of course.” Laura looks down at her pad, “Do you spell that with one or two M’s? I always forget.”

Carmilla grins. “What would your corrupt little organization do about this?”

Laura pauses and narrows her eyes at the brunette. “Excuse me?”

“Will you find the person responsible? Will they be punished? Will this be a priority for you? Because it is for me.” The brunette smoothly states.

The detective leans back and crosses her arms. “You got some balls on you, chum.”

“Oh? Well, thank you very much but they’re really quite average.” The brunette raises her brows and gestures to her crotch.

Laura wasn’t buying any of it. “My bad, then.”

“Now, are you sure we haven’t met before? I could swear I’ve seen you naked, have we had sex?” Carmilla asks, genuinely curious.

Laura stares, then shakes her head, “We’re done here.” And promptly leaves.

The brunette quickly stands up and gently grabs the retreating woman’s arm. “Uh, detective wait. Someone out there needs to be punished. We’re not done.”

“Yeah.” Laura absentmindedly nods her head at the brunette. “Yeah we are.” Then she swiftly leaves for the glass doors.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_31 hours later._

_10:00 AM. Sunday._

_Somewhere in Los Angeles_

It’s a fine weekend morning. Birds are chirping, waves from a nearby beach can be heard, and the sun is shining just _that_ right. Not too hot but not too cold either. The breeze is calm and it feels like a perfect day.

A perfect day to get married, _if Vordenberg does say so himself_.

But that’s what it is, really. He’s getting married. He can see from his spot, standing in front of the altar; the guests seated on pews, the flowers decorated beautifully all over the place (his fiancé wanted a garden wedding), bridesmaids and his line of best men, the priest speaking in front, and of course, his bride. His beautiful young bride, the supermodel Elizabeth Spielsdorf. Or _Betty_.

Betty is so gorgeous in her bridal gown, holding a bouquet with a matching flower crown on her head. Vordie can’t help but smile at his soon-to-be-wife. Betty smiles back. He is so caught up in that pretty smile, the words of the priest officiating his wedding is just passing through his ears like dull background music.

He may be left in the altar once, and has been married once before that too, but that doesn’t really matter now, because he feels that this is it. This is really it. I mean, it is such a very good day, right? Like he said, the perfect day to get married.

Right?

“Excuse me!”

All heads turn towards the back, to a woman wearing all black except for the deep purple dress shirt she wore underneath her black blazer.

A moment of silence.

“...uh, right. So, forever hold your peace?” The priest awkwardly continues through the silence.

“Yes well, I have a problem.” The woman continues, walking gracefully down the aisle like she’s not interrupting a wedding. An air of indifference surrounding her. “Has anyone noticed how incredibly, jaw-droppingly beautiful this young woman is?” The devil gestures to Betty.

Vordie feels like either he’s about to pass out or kill someone. Preferably _this woman_.

Carmilla continues to speak though. Turning towards the guests, as if engaging them on casual conversation. “Or how sweaty this fugly, little homunculus is?”

Shocked gasps fill the air.

“I mean what is this? A wedding or a kidnapping? D’you know what I mean?” Carmilla smirks and turns to the priest as she reaches the altar.

The priest goes wide-eyed at the woman. He does the sign of the cross.

“Yeah, good luck with that, father.” Then Carmilla adds, “Ooh, and while you’re at it say hey for me, it’s been a while.”

The priest backtracks from the scene.

The devil turns to her left. “Vordie! Remember me?” She smiles wide at the man.

“H-hey Carmilla, this is a private event _how did you get in here_?” He smiles forcefully while lowering his voice.

“Yeah, quite a lavish one for a record producer like you, huh? You do remember me, don’t you?” The devil’s smile never faltering.

Betty, still on the side, awkwardly tries to understand what the fuck is going on.

Vordenberg tries to keep his calm but fails, sweat starting to form all over his body. “Yes! Yes, I remember you! Now what do you want?? I’m a little busy.” He whisper-yells.

Carmilla replies loudly though, her voice permeating through the place. “Yeah, well I can’t believe that you’re getting married a day after your ex-fiancé was murdered in cold blood.”

The people around promptly makes hushed noises of gossip all over.

The old man continues though, albeit still speaking lowly. “Yeah, but you know what she ruined my wedding. Once. And I’m not about to let that happen again.”

“It’s hard to be rejected, isn’t it Vordie? Twice.” Carmilla smirks and takes a quick glance at his bride as Vordie mutters a confused ‘what?’ to the brunette. “Well, you only tried to get her back recently. I mean, I’d kill someone if they denied me once, but not that that’s possible.”

The old man sweats profusely.

Carmilla’s playful grin disappears. “C’mon, what do you say Vordie-boy?” She stares straight into the man’s eyes. “Did you want her dead?”

Vordenberg immediately takes a step back, and whispers harshly, “Stop looking at me that way, you freak! I am not playing that mind game with you! Ah-no! Of course not! I was furious, I was humiliated when she dumped me, but I think- I think I rebonded pretty well.”

Carmilla coldly stares for a moment, before straightening up. “Clearly.” She turns to her right. Betty. “Respect.”

Betty shyly looks back at the brunette.

“She’d gone and play her mind games with 2Vile, though.” Vordenberg continues, oblivious to the exchange.

“The rapper?” Carmilla asks, taken aback.

“Yes. C’mon. Elle dumped me for that lunatic. They were always fighting and he slapped her around a bunch and surrounds himself with morons 24/7.” Vordie looks at the brunette, her brows furrowed and mouth hanging a bit with that information. “Now, _he_ is the real deal.”

“...Right.” The devil trails off.

Carmilla stands up straighter. “Sorry,” She turns to her right where Betty is. She stares the girl straight in the eyes with a grim smirk. “How rude, allow me to introduce myself, Carmilla Lucifer Karnstein.”

Betty stares back dazedly. “...I really don’t wanna have sex with him tonight.”

Shock gasps fill the air at the bride’s admission.

Carmilla raises her brows, playing along.

Betty snaps out of it and then turns to Vordie. “O-oh my! I’m sorry! I-I can’t believe I just said that.”

“Oh no, no.” The devil starts again, looking back at her eyes. “Let’s be honest here. I mean, you’re not marrying this human stain cause you’re actually in love with him, right?”

“Oh God no.”

More gasps fill the air. Vordie sweats more and looks down nervously.

“Right,” Carmilla continues one last time as she steps down the altar, still facing the two. “And best of luck to you crazy kids, a’ight?” She smirks then swiftly leaves the place to go search for another guy.

Betty drops her bouquet in embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo. I'm back. Anyways, I would just like to put a disclaimer that Lucifer the tv show, for all intents, belongs to Fox. And I am just merely borrowing their story for my Carmilla fantasies. Lol. 
> 
> Furthermore, someone commented that this fic is like 99% percent the plot of Lucifer or something along those lines. 
> 
> Well, yes, that is right. I am not denying that. I am indeed using the storyline, like 150% of it, tbh. I"m sorry if I have offended you or anyone else with this matter. If a lot of you is truly bothered by this, please let me know so I can take down the story.
> 
> That is all, and thanks for taking the time to read this.

  
Carmilla’s black Camaro skids to a halt in front of a grand, modern estate. The house painted with minimalist shades of dark and light colours, and panels of glass that serves as walls on some parts of its exterior reflect the sun’s morning rays. By taking a closer observation, one can hear muffled upbeat music playing through from the inside.

  
Carmilla swiftly hops off her black car and closes its door with a clean thud.

Her shoe-clad feet smoothly takes her to the front of the estate, its main door two large panels of clear, thick glass. She can see from the outside a clean lounge room with various bits and pieces of questionable decorations. E.g. a lamp with a post made of a fake golden rifle; or a life-sized statue of a naked girl.

  
_Humans._

  
The devil pushes the doorbell.

  
A moment passes, and an old-looking guy that is clearly considered a senior citizen in this side of the country emerges and proceeds to open the glass door.

  
Upon closer look, the brunette can tell from the man’s clean formal attire, complete with white gloves, that the guy is a servant of some sort.

_Probably a butler._

  
Carmilla readies a smile.

  
“Good Afternoon, Madame.” The old man greats cleanly, his face a picture of passivity.

  
“Yes.” Carmilla offers a tight smile. “I’m here to see the man sadly known as ‘2Vile’. Is he in?”

  
The butler gives a little sigh before straightening to reply, his face never changing from its stoic nature. “I’m sorry, Madame, but he is unavailable. He’s in mourning, I’m afraid.”

  
“Right.” The devil smirks. Then she offers the man a playful smile, eyes twinkling with mischief. “I have narcotics for him.”

  
Since opening the door, Carmilla sees the man release his first smirk of the day. Clearly, they were on the same page about this 2Vile.

  
“Right this way, Ma’am.” He opens the glass door wider.

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
The butler guides her through the estate until they reach what looks to be an entertainment room. If the lounge had questionable decors, well this one was taking the cake. There was even a statue of what looks to be a hybrid of a duck and a human with a spiderman costume. _What the actual fuck?_

The room is filled with people, mostly black guys wearing clothes too big for them with dangling large golden necklaces and wearing dark shades like they weren’t lounging indoors. Loud upbeat music was playing and the heavy scent of alcohol and smoke permeates through the air of the room.

  
“Can someone please turn down this God-awful music??” Carmilla’s voice booms through the room. “Hello, disc jockey!”

  
The DJ playing in the far corner of the room stops. The people gathered inside stares at the brunette, confusion plastered at their faces.

  
“Thank you.” Carmilla smiled appreciatively at the DJ.

  
“Who’s this hot one??” A guy says loudly from his position in a large lounge chair.

  
Carmilla presumes this must be 2Vile.

  
“She has narcotics for you, sir.” The butler answers blankly from beside the devil.

  
Carmilla walks to the guy. “My name is Carmilla Lucifer Karnstein.” She introduces herself with a tight smile.

  
“Carmilla Lucifer Karnstein?” The guy laughs boisterously. “Now, _that’s_ a gay hip-hop name.”

  
Carmilla pauses.

A few feet away from the rapper, her smile completely drops and her expression turns indifferent immediately. “Well, that offends me.” Her voice low and dark.

  
The guy’s cheery attitude in turn drops a bit as well at the brunette’s words. “What, you don’t like hip-hop?”

  
Carmilla continues to walk slowly over to the guy. “No, I most certainly do not.”

  
2Vile’s smile completely vanishes. “Well, that offends me.” He stands up to face the brunette. “You got a problem with black people?”

  
“No. Not in the slightest.” The devil raises a brow at the guy. “I just hate your music.”

  
2Vile laughs unbelievably at the nerve of this woman.

  
But the devil continues and takes a step closer. “And when I say your music, I mean ‘your’ music. Not the music made by other black people.” She places her hands in her pockets, “I mean without the blues there would be no ‘Devil’s music’ whatsoever. There are, of course, many giants in the rapping field, just not you.” She smirks. “Am I being clear?”

  
2Vile stares at her hard, the anger flowing through him in waves at the words that poured from this woman's mouth. “Uh-huh... Yeah, you’re being clear alright.”

  
“Good.” The devil replies blankly.

  
“If you’re looking to get yourself killed.”

As soon as the words are out of the rapper’s mouth, the other guys surrounding them all stand up, reaching for the guns in their pockets threateningly.

  
Carmilla isn’t fazed though. Her posture not changing a bit from it's relaxed but firm position in front of 2Vile. “Yes, but don’t waste your ammunitions. I’m immortal.” She speaks swiftly. “Now, tell me about Elle.”

  
“You ain’t seen the news? Bitch is dead.” 2Vile spats.

  
All of a sudden, the devil has her hands on the rapper’s collar and she’s pushing the guy forward.

A glass wall shatters around them as they break through it with Carmilla’s pushing until 2Vile is dangling over his own balcony. The devil’s grip keeping him from toppling over the edge and falling into the hard pavement.

  
Somebody from 2Viles gang shoots a gun towards the two.

  
“Don’t shoot you idiot!” 2Vile screams panic-stricken from his position, dangling on the edge.

He immediately turns to the brunette. “I-I didn’t k-kill her.” He answers heavily at Carmilla, gasping in fear.

  
“Why should I believe you?”

  
“B-because I loved the girl!”

  
“People sometimes kill the people whom they’re in love with, the heart’s mysterious.” Carmilla replies. And pauses. “Or so, I’m told.”

  
More sweating profusely comes from 2Vile. “I liked her, g-girl made me crazy...”

  
“Women can do that. Doesn’t mean you should beat them up, does it?”

“We w-worked that up a long time ago. I hit her once cause I found out she was cheating on me..” His gasps are turning more sharp and the color continues to drain from his face the longer he stays dangling.

  
The brunette’s eyes narrow at his admission. Seems plausible. “...Alright.” She finally pulls him in the balcony safely and lets him go. “With whom?”

  
2Vile is still shaking all over but he learned his lesson and promptly answers breathlessly. “I don’t know, I don’t know. She wouldn’t tell me alright? Said it was a big secret. S-some uh, some rich married guy...”

  
Carmilla’s brows furrow. “Well, did she have a friend she might have confided in?”

  
The rapper shakes his head quickly. “She didn’t trust no one, man.”

  
The devil gazes hard at him.

  
“B-but uh, a therapist! A therapist is probably the only one who knows. She sees some uh, uh Doctor Elsie in Beverly Hills. Saw her like five times a week on the DL. Got a fake name and everything.”

  
The brunette raises a brow thoughtfully. “Oh, did she now?”

  
She takes a step closer to the rapper, the guy quickly tensing as she does so, and pats her palm twice across his shoulder. “Well, thank you for your time.” She finishes politely and goes to walk easily back into the room.

  
“LAPD! Guns down! On the floor, down!”

  
Carmilla stops mid-walk as she sees the cute detective from the day before enter the room shouting while holding a gun up and the butler tailing her.

  
_Well, well, well._

  
Laura continues to shout orders, her voice booming against the room as everybody put their guns down and proceeded to raise their arms. “You two, against the wall!” She shouts to two other guys trying to take their gun back from the floor.

  
Carmilla smirks at the sight of the tiny blonde.

“Detective.” She greets buoyantly. “Welcome to the party.”

  
Laura ignores her. “Grab the bucket, collect the guns. Now.” She orders the butler, who did as he was told.

  
The devil takes a step closer to the detective. “You sly woman, you did listen to me.” She smirks wide.

  
Laura takes one last glance at the butler who finished grabbing all the guns on the floor, before dropping her own and facing Carmilla. “I ran the dead guy’s phone. 2Vile was the last person he called.”

  
“C’mon man!” The rapper’s indignant huff was loud against the room.

  
The two women ignore him.

  
“And what I find highly interesting is how you made the connection on your own.” Laura raises her brows at the brunette.

  
“Well I’ve been busy, my dear.” Carmilla strikes back.

  
Again, the devil goes ignored as the detective proceeds to face 2Vile. “Talk to me about Elle.”

  
“Been over that one, detective.” The devil interjects.

  
Laura shoots Carmilla a look and again, completely ignores her and looks back at the rapper. “And why you called the shooter two days before she was murdered.”

  
2Vile exhales heavily. Clearly, this isn’t his lucky day so he opts to just let the women have what they want. “Fine. Yeah, I called Bash cause he hooks me up sometimes. He met Elle through me. Whatever. Don’t make me a killer, does it?”

  
“No.” Laura answers. “But it does make you a suspect.”

  
“What, so everyone on Bash’s phone a suspect?? Are you joking? You gonna drag half of Hollywood down – be like the Oscars or some shit.”

  
Carmilla resists the strong urge to roll her eyes at what this conversation has turned into.

  
“Wait.” A guy suddenly speaks, one of the rapper’s comrades. “Weren’t you that chick from that film?” He turns to the detective.

  
The devil’s interest suddenly peaked, she straightens up. “Hmm? What is this? What film?”

  
Her smile is too charmingly innocent and giddy for Laura’s liking.

  
“She used to be an actress or something, right?” The guy continues, oblivious to the rage flowing off of the tiny blonde detective.

  
“Yeah, that teen movie. I forgot what it’s called.” 2Vile soon joins in.

  
Laura strongly stops herself from face-palming at the turn of this interrogation.

  
Suddenly, Carmilla’s face lights up. “Of course! Hot Tub Highschool. That’s where I know you from!” She grins at Laura.

  
The detective resists the urge to fire off her gun at all these jerks surrounding her today. “Let’s just stick to my question, shall we?”

  
The devil ignores her though, too psyched up at the revelation she just made. “It’s the one with the famous nude scene coming out of the hot tub.” She grins up around her. “It was like a complete Fast Times’ rip off. She was like the new Phoebe Cates.”

  
She needs to seriously shut the heck up, Laura thought.

Then she smiles sarcastically up at Carmilla. “Thanks. I appreciate that.”

  
“That was quite a nude scene.” The brunette replies, grinning.

  
“I have far too many bullets in this gun for you to still be talking.” Laura snaps then turns back to the rapper. “You, we need to have a conversation right now.”

  
Carmilla interrupts once more. Like she hasn’t done enough, Laura thought.

“That’s a waste of time, Detective. I’ve just threatened his life, he’s not our guy. He would’ve said, trust me.”

  
Laura pauses.

  
The blonde closes her eyes for a moment before opening them again. “You did what?”

  
“Yeah!” 2Vile interrupts, “Isn’t that illegal??”

  
“Uh, yeah. A little bit.” Laura answers distractedly. “You, stay put.” She orders the rapper and then turns to Carmilla. “And you, you’re coming with me.” She procures a handcuff and goes to grab Carmilla’s arm to lock it together.

  
“Huh?” The devil questions, her face genuinely confused as she looks down at her hands being handcuffed. “Ooh,” She lets out like a kid when she sees Laura trying to handcuff her hands behind her back. “With pleasure.” She laughs.

  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

After calling for backup at the station, Laura finally emerges from the estate, Carmilla in her clutches. The brunette was still handcuffed at the back but despite her situation, she was grinning as she was being guided by the tiny blonde detective.

  
“So, perhaps now you’ll listen to me.” The devil starts. “Although, I’m not quite sure why I’m being arrested.”

  
The two continues their fast walking to the blonde’s car. “Because you’re interfering with a police investigation,”

Laura states without looking back at the brunette. “And you’ve broken I can’t count how many laws...”

She finally faces the devil when they reach her Sedan. “... and you piss me off.”

  
Carmilla pauses.

“Right. Well, I can get out of this, you know?” The brunette refers to the handcuffs digging at her wrists.

  
“Funny.” Laura answers as she turns to open her car door.

  
Though she turns quickly back to the brunette once she hears the unmistakable sound of handcuffs openly dangling.

  
She stares for a moment while Carmilla continues to dangle the handcuff between their faces, smiling.

  
“...How’d you do that?”

  
Carmilla sighs heavily at her side instead of answering the question. She drops her arm holding the handcuff and looks back at the blonde exasperatedly. “C’mon, we’re wasting time. We should be out there, solving a homicide, and punishing those responsible.”

  
“We??” Laura asks incredulously. “You’re insane. I’m taking you in, get in the car.”

  
The detective reaches for the handcuffs on Carmilla’s grip, but the devil was fast enough to tuck both her hands in her pockets.

  
“No,” The brunette exclaims quite childishly. “That’s boring. Not to mention pointless.”

  
Laura stares, dumbfounded.

  
“C’mon I’ll help you, it’ll be fun.” Carmilla further urges with a smirk.

  
Laura crosses her arms and cocks a hip. “How could you possibly help me?”

  
Carmilla grins and answers swiftly, words pouring out of her mouth fast. “I have a certain skill set, I can be very persuasive to people and I tend to see things others cannot.” She finishes smugly.

  
“So... you’re psychic or something?” Laura asks, half intrigued and half done with Carmilla.

  
“No I can’t read people’s minds, I’m not Jedi.” Carmilla frowns. “People just like to tell me things.”

  
“Hmm, just tell you things?” The blonde plays along, waving her hands lazily. “Just confess their sins, just like that?”

  
“Nooo, not their sins.” Carmilla answers exasperatedly. “I have no power over people’s sins. I actually get a bad reputation for that.” She adds with an eyeroll. “I have the ability to draw out people’s forbidden desires.”

  
The detective looks at her with narrowed eyes like a hawk, but still listens closely nonetheless.

  
Carmilla continues, her smirk appearing again and widening. “The more simple the human, the easier it is. The more complex, the more challenging and exciting, really.” Then she adds, her frown returning, “But no, not the actual sins. The sins are on you people.”

  
“...’you people’?” Laura asks.

  
Carmilla nods with a smile.

  
“I got it.” Laura exclaims. “I got it. The name, the whole ‘Lucifer’ thing and desire’s like your superpower-“

  
“Um, it’s more like a gift from God, really.”

  
Laura just stares back, clearly unamused.

  
“...Okay.” The devil sighs. “Look, tell me, detective. What do you desire more than anything in this life?” She piercingly looks the blonde straight in the eyes.

  
Laura raises her brows calmly, looking back. “This is it? This is your big trick?”

  
Carmilla just continues to stare at the tiny detective.

  
The detective then releases a breath, gaze still holding the brunette’s. Laura’s eyes glazes and her whole posture becomes slouched. Her voice comes out soft.

  
Too soft.

  
“...I guess when I was a little girl I always wanted to be a cop like my daddy, so that- that one day I could help people...”

  
Carmilla continues to listen and hold their gaze, her smirk widening at every word.

  
“...and- and be taken seriously,” Laura’s gaze turns sharp and her mouth drops, “...when I say to shut up and get in the damn car.”

  
The devil’s full features drop in a mixture of shock and confusion.

  
Laura stares back, unamused by her antics.

  
“Y-you’re not like a Jedi or something, are you?” The brunette asks unsurely.

  
“Get. In. The car.” The blonde makes move to grab the brunette by the blazer but once again, the devil evades the move.

  
“No, no, no!” Carmilla holds a finger up. “I know something you don’t know.” She compromises once more.

  
“Really? What’s that?” Laura exasperatedly asks.

  
“Won’t say unless you take me with you on this.” The devil states. “Please. Come on.” She urges once more. “I got you 2Vile, didn’t I?”

  
The detective continues to look at her. “Why do you care about this so much? About Elle?”

  
Carmilla pauses. Her mouth opening and closing a few times.

“I-I just... I just do.” She finishes off lamely but genuinely. “Look, If I hadn’t have meddled with her career, maybe she wouldn’t have died.”

  
Laura gazes at the brunette for a few beats, the devil’s eyes downcast. “Okay... Okay, fine.”

  
Carmilla raises her head up with a smile.

  
“But if this little clue thing of yours doesn’t pan out,” Laura holds up another pair of handcuffs to the devil. “These are going back on and they’re staying on.”

  
“Is that a promise?” The devil asks, her charming smirk back in place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please see the notes at the beginning. I beg. Lol. Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? Or should I not?


End file.
